I Don't Like Having Feelings
by KMSkars88
Summary: Princess Ember born in Viking times knows a certain todays Viking Vampire. I'm sorry not sure how to describe this. Let me know what ya'll think of the teaser so far please. I wrote most of it a long time ago so it is a work in progress.
1. Chapter 1

I am going to go along with the True Blood setting from the TV Series but with my own changes here and there. Also in their human lifetime I will not follow full on time era facts to a t just so ya'll are warned. I want this to be my unique twist story involving the one and only Eric Northman. At first Eric may come off as soft, but he is also a rebel still.

Erika Ember Loving (Visual of Erika think Hayden Panettiere with a few changes) Athletic - Hair the blondish-light brown coloring to waist when all the way down and natural slight curls. Blue-green eyes. 5'10 in height. C40 breast and a nice butt.) known also as Princess Ember

Born: October 27th, 900AD

Commotion sounded all through the village since three days ago preparing everything and anything for the fellow friend and king of another village to visit. Being forced early this morning into the best dressings we all had an neatly done just to stand in a line up with many other young woman maidens of our village was the last thing I wanted to do.

I am the daughter of the king of our village, but my father felt it was time for me to be chosen unless he sought out an arrangement. The fellow king whom came to our village with his single men including his son, as well as his young maidens that needed to be married off as well was required. Well they hoped to join their kingdom's together with their strengths. I had not seen this prince since we were children, yet I can not recall his name or how he looked. My mother told me not to fret she asked the maids to all leave us be after I was cleaned up and then she spent her time making sure to have me dressed in a beautiful light blue dress with my royal marking made veil covering my head and hair it was in the traditional viking braid pinned to my head(all of the young woman were required to wear covering to their head and hair they are all beautiful some even passed down).

I am the 8th and final child of my parents King Ulrika(60) and Queen Emma(50). I have 6 brothers Samuel & Fredrik(34), Alvin(30),Vlademar(28), Benedrik & Justus(26); 1 sister Carina(32) - they are all married with families of their own giving my parents 16 grandchildren. More into my life is the fact that I was a twin myself, but we had come early 15 years ago in late fall and barely survived. In fact my Birthday is coming up soon. I don't feel remorse or carry any hard feelings my parents told me they felt in their souls that my twin sister Esme gave her strength and life over to me I was smaller then her. We grew up learning to do everything we are suppose to even us woman were taught to defend ourselves to extents. Any how enough about my family life.

It seemed like hours as we stood out there in the early morning after light break basking in the warming sun as the other king and his village filed in an he had his maidens line up just as we were but opposite of us. I did as I was told an paid attention when the speaking began. It was odd being among a handful of young maidens that were my neices.

I was surprised to notice I was the only one in blue, while the others had whites, silver, golds, reds etc. Then a handful of young men started coming through looking at all of us, Oddly enough after awhile a young man that stood out from the rest of the male group was walking through our hoard of young maidens looking them over and occasionally speaking to them asking them questions and such. I figured by the time he got to me he would be bored and skip over me.

I was very unnerved when he asked me to look up at him he stood already at nearly 6'5. I was very taken back by just how handsome he was even with his intense blue eyes and hair in the tradition viking braid as well. Something seemed oddly familiar about this young man. His eyes by far captivated me they looked amazing an we stared at one another and they seemed so familiar.

So when he asked me something very unexpected that I at first had no clue how I should answer. He had asked me why I reminded him of a sunkissed angel by the sea. I stuttered a bit surprised by his statement and replying the only way I could answer; "That sir is by the fact I grew up my summers by the sea." Something seemed to click in his handsome features and his striking blue eyes caused something deep within me to stir greatly. He then continued on going through the other young maidens, but I continued to feel his eyes on me from time to time. He then disappeared out of our lineups.

Eric's POV:

Traveling for two days was quite interesting especially being able to hunt along the way. I know this trip was of great importance especially to my father. I just wasn't sure if I was ready to make such a drastic decision that involved me having to settle down. I know I am duty bound as a prince to settle an become polished to take over the kingdom someday.

Just wish I had more time to just be carefree. I am far from ready to settle down and do what my father once of me. I liked running around and doing as I pleased. Yet once father's mind was made up that was final lately. He made it clear to me that if my choice didn't happen, or if it did and that it did not meet his standards for me then he would take his old friend up on his offer for me to become one with the Princess. We finally reached the village of my father's friend and fellow King Ulricka.

We were not allowed to make any movement til after the sun was fully risen into the morning sky. It was a beautiful fertile land just similar to ours. My father placed me among the first group of our young men to go walking about their woman.

As I was walking through all these young maidens it was boring don't get me wrong some are pretty, but so far none catch my eye greatly. I am also curious to know more about the Princess. I know I used to spend time with her when I was younger, but I do not remember much about her. My father said I wouldn't know who she is unless she is chosen or her father and he make the ultimate decision to arrange us together we like it or not.

I barely registered half of what I said to a few and their responses. I finally came across a very beautiful young face reminded me that of a sun kissed angel. She seem startled a bit by me being near her giving her my attention. Upon closer inspection I noticed she smelled of the sea slightly.

Her eyes intriged me the most such an intense blue-green. Something very familiar about those beautiful eyes staring into mine. I felt something from deep within myself gathering. I asked her why she reminded me of a sunkissed angel by the sea. She seemed to stutter a bit surprised by my forward statement and replyed "That sir is by the fact I grew up my summers by the sea." Her voice was lovely sounding to my ears. Her voice sounded beautiful. Something just seemed to click within me and I couldn't help remember a little bit of my own summers by the sea as a young child.

I then moved along looking at the other young maidens still, but I couldn't help but keep my eyes wondering back to her the most. I also enjoyed just how the dress showed her body off just right that it caused even more to stir within me making me want her in ways I hope could eventually be satisfied to great extents. Most think I have already been with woman of many. Truth be told I haven't been.

So finally after looking over the last maidens I disappeared to where my father and Ulfrika where sitting on two thrones talking. I cleared my throat slightly to try an gain attention from them both. They finally acknowledge my presence and my father asked what it is that I needed and I said well I have done as you asked father. I have a request as well.

I told him about 2 young maidens I knew he wouldn't really approve of they seemed to want me for my looks nothing more, but I couldn't help but indulge him greatly with choices. My tone and everything changed when I made it more clear I was highly intridgued by a beautiful stunning young maiden dressed in a blue dress. They seemed even more intrigued by my admitting of this and stood to my surprise an asked me to take my leave from here til they called upon me. I was surpised when they announced that they were going to set the arrangements upon what I may have chosen . They went among the young maidens looking at my choices.

Erika's POV:

Unexpectedly my Father and King Ulfrik came forth calling for attention halting the other group of men from the other village to start inspecting our young maidens and myself. My father spoke first saying he and Ulfrik have an understanding for something to happen soon meaning that they have decided to set an arrangement between their youngest children to be wed.

Ulfrik made it known he was taking into account and inspecting those chosen. He was giving his son a chance to choose a bride for himself, but ultimately thinks this would be a better suited match. We were told to stand at attention until inspections were done as My father and King Ulfrik made their way through the young maidens looking for someone.

Suddenly not long after my Father was in front of me and a huge smile spread across his face as well as surprise. I remained composed knowing it was the proper thing to do despite my confusion. King Ulfrik noticed this and took my father aside speaking very low to one another in our native tongue of swedish.

_King Ulfrik - "Vad är med överraskande leende gammal vän?" (What is with the surprising smile old friend?)_

_King Ulrika - "Min kära vän känner du inte den unga skönheten innan du?" (My dear friend do you not recognize the young beauty before you?)_

_King Ulfrik - "Nej! Gammal vän jag inte. Så snälla upplys mig. Det har varit sex år sedan vårt senaste möte." (No! Old friend I do not. So please enlighten me. It has been 6 years since our last meeting.)_

_King Ulrika - "Detta är mitt yngsta barn. Min dotter Princess Ember!" (This is my youngest child. My Daughter Princess Ember!)_

_King Ulfrik - " Jag kände inte igen henne. Du gjorde en själv med denna dotter hon är fantastisk. Hon har vuxit till sig mer eftersom hon var en brud." (I did not even recognize her. You out did yourself with this daughter she is stunning. She has grown into herself more since she was a babe.)_

_King Ulrika - "Så godkänner dig och vill göra meddelandet mer finalen mellan din fina son och min vackra dotter? Jag är fortfarande förvånad över att din son var så fascinerad av henne ser hur de inte har varit nära varandra sedan de var 8. " (So do you approve and want to make the announcement more final between your handsome son and my beautiful daughter? I am still surprised your son was so intrigued by her seeing as how they have not been near one another since they were 8.)_

_King Ulfrik - big hearty sounding laugh - "Aye gammal vän jag är mycket nöjd med detta arrangemang för säker. Låt oss göra det officiell och chocka dem båda. " (Aye old friend I am very pleased with this arrangement for sure. Let us make it offical and shock them both.) _

They then walked away back up to their thrones grinning from ear to ear. They both called forth everyones attention and said we would like to ask everyone to take witness in a sure arrangement to be made between two heirs today. We call upon Prince Eric and Princess Ember to please join us. Gasps sounded throughout the whole entire kingdom of young maidens and men.

I myself was taken back and surprised. I then noticed one of my father's loyal guards coming to me an asked me to come with him to my father. So I slowly along side him made my way towards my father and King Ulfrik. The young maidens all started whispering some even glaring. Up until recently many never really saw me out and about our village due to my father feeling it not so safe for his youngest and last baby to be out an about especially since our Village was attacked when I was 9 and nearly kidnapped.

I finally came to standing at my fathers side standing silently as I should. When I noticed someone else being escorted up to stand silent by Ulfrik's side. I was startled at first recognizing the young man whom eyed me so much and spoke to me not that long ago. I felt my heartbeat quicken at his presence and a faint blush creep up warming my face slightly. We then slowly yet surely made eye contact and neither of us could help the fact despite our shock that we had smiles slightly break out among our faces. I felt that stirring deep within me feeling happening again only a little stronger this time.

Our father's begin speaking again making it clear that within some time there will be a royal wedding to take place joining the two kingdoms. That they are very pleased with this matching and the fact it happened naturally without needing to provoke an arranged marriage even though part of the pretense to our union would be considered an arranged marriage regardless.

Despite being shocked to be chosen I was surprisingly happy about it all. Our father's then pushed us towards one another enclasping our left hands together to show those present that this was a serious matter. Then after all was said an done our fathers made us go off together to connect more. While the matter of todays events continued on among the young men and maidens with our absence.

Eric's POV:

I was very shocked once I was standing at my father's side looking next to King Ulrika noticing my stunning sun kissed angel was standing at his side. It made me happy from within to know I was getting something I wanted despite the circumstances. Upon making each others presence known to one another and smiles coming to our faces natually.

I couldn't help but feel something deep within me start to feel stronger. Our fathers made it clear that our marriage would for sure be happening despite they wanted to consider it an arranged marriage. They pushed us together enclasping our left hands together proving to everyone this was serious. I really didn't care how it happen. Just knowing I was getting to explore the stirring of feelings building inside me caused just by looking and slightly talking to Princess Ember was enough to go along with the one thing I was still very likely unsure of wanting at this time in my life.

I am only 16, but this is the way things must be. It felt better then any battle or fight I have been in the last 2 years to be gaining such a treasure. Our fathers then made it clear we were to leave the events of the rest of our reason for being here to spend time together. It's already mid-day by this point in all the activities. Never the less this excited me beyond all to know I would possibly even get to be alone with her without prying eyes and ears to close. We then walked away as instructed.


	2. Chapter 2

Erika POV:

Prince Eric led us to do as we were told by our fathers to go enjoy one anothers company and gain knowledge to connect more. I took his awaiting hand into my own more so feeling a shock of electricity jolt from our finger tips up causing me to gasp slightly barely audiable to anyone, but Eric who only acknowledge he felt it as well by squeezing my hand, he then slightly smiled to me. We then started walking off the throne deck down towards my parents home led by two escorts.

It is a huge longhouse with lots of space its about the 8th biggest home in our whole village, but it's been my home since I was born. I let Eric lead me into the front door towards the table that was set with Ale, and all kinds of food already as well as two servents waiting. Eric helped me sit down before taking a seat next to me.

One of the servents a lady my mother called Arie came towards Eric smiling an slightly flirty like and poured him a glass of Ale while totally ignoring my presence all together. Which caused Eric great notice an he growled slightly while he spoke to her sharply telling her to acknowledge his Princess as well. I was taken back by his reaction, but never the less thankful for it she seemed upset by it.

Yet did as she was told saying she was sorry Prince Eric. Eric then waved them off telling them to leave the home they were no longer needed for the time being. It made me a little nervous beings my father never allowed me to be unattended especially in the presence of men.

I guess I should become use to this slightly now as I am tech sitting with my husband at this point. Eric then after breaking a piece of ham off the pig an bread out of a bowl took a few bites and drank. Turned his attention to me noticing I wasn't eating anything. He asked me if I was okay. I replied I am just not used to everything going on and my mind still tryin to catch up to everything.

Eric agreed he felt the same then he offered me bread and ham which I took an bit a little of. He then turned his attention fully on me watching almost as though he was afraid I may disappear on him or like I was apart of his imagination. We begain talking about anything and everything including our childhoods. We soon came to realize more so we used to play together during summer down by the sea.

It made us both happy to know we were reunited finally because finally it felt as though apart of us we barely noticed lately that was missing felt filled again. Pretty much by the end of the evening we knew each other almost as though no time was ever spent apart since our childhood.

I was even more surprised when Eric admitted he has yet to be bedded with a young maiden even though he has been tempted many times and other things happened to extents by the servent woman as well as his fathers mistresses. That is one thing we both barely understood until lately that our fathers at times took mistresses despite their love for our mothers.

It is just how life is suppose to be was our conclusion. I admitted I was kept hidden away to major extents since our last summer spent together as children do to an attempt by another kingdom wanting to dominate an take me. I have never been left alone in any man's presence other then my father and brothers. After awhile of talking Eric became silent as he watched me intently. Before long he pulled me to him slightly more so then I already was while sitting at the table on the bench and traced my jaw with his finger tips, I blushed at this sudden act of touch, he was looking deep into my eyes almost as if asking permission before closing the distance between us.

Then placing his lips to mine kissing me only for it to become more passionate an with great feelings behind it. I couldn't help but to respond back to him meeting his kisses with my own. I felt like someone sent shock waves through me to him and he must have felt it all as well cause he pulled back leaving his forehead touching mine faint smile on his lips while we regained our steady breathing.

It's October 27th. 10 days passed much like our first day spending time together, we rode horses together, did chores which was expected despite our titles, took walks, stealing electrifying kisses, only on this day Eric slowly began moving his hands to my hips, and butt from time to time. It made me nervous yet excited.

I never was in his presence without my veil on my head since our first encounter because I wasn't allowed to remove it while in his presence yet. It was a good day all around when I awoke that morning because I was offically 16 now. Eric was extra excited learning it was my birthday and we spent majority of the day together before joining my parents and his father for my birthday dinner.

They announced that our wedding would happen in 4 days. So the preparations begin that night my mother took me aside after dinner into her and my fathers room and pulled a beautiful white dress that was new out of her cabinent telling me that she had just finished it this morning she had been working on it for 20 days for me to be able to have on my special day.

She ushered me to undress and helped me dress to try it on and at first sight of myself in the dress. I ended up bursting into tears at how much my mother had done for me an the fact the dress suited me for who I was and most importantly I looked beautiful. She was crying as well because it hit her then her last baby was no longer a baby anymore, but a beautiful young woman.

I hugged my mother for what seemed like hours til my father walked into the room an even he was at a loss for words walking over and embracing us both. He then said always looking the part of an angel my sweet little Erika. Then saying they were still awaiting the arrival of Eric's mother Astrid.

A few hours later I was standing outside after feeding the horses looking up at the night sky glittered with stars all around when I felt a presence behind me only to relax realizing it was just Eric as he slipped his arms around me from behind an whispering to me that I am even more beautiful in the night.

He surprised me more so by asking me what else am I called besides Princess Ember and I told him I was born Princess Erika Ember Loving. He seemed to love learning that because he then called me his Beautiful Sea Angel Erika. He has moments lately where he wasn't completely sweet, but I was raised around it an understood that sometimes it comes with being in battles that their temperment changes.

I will admit our third night together was unbareable and I even felt afraid of him for a bit after he drank to much, but it passed and I forgave him when he begged me after he was sober. I learned from Eric himself he has participated in several battles since his 12th birthday. I asked him why he never bedded anyone our age beings he was a man and unfortunately it was allowed for them to do so, despite it being wrong for someone like me to do so til marriage.

His only response he never felt the need to until honestly the day he saw me standing in that line up. Also that he had been only with two older woman to extent, but not fully. His admiting that caused me to blush worse then any other time I have. Yet I admitted I felt a longing to feel more with him and it came from deep within myself.

Eric then told me it was becoming slightly harder to hold off taking me to bed with him that hopefully the next few days came and went quickly so he can show me just how much he is coming to feel for me and even love me. I was happy to hear this from him because deep down I was falling in love with him.

We both realized though that our first time bedding would have eyes on us sadly to be able to confirm our marriage, but Eric told me after that first time he will try his hardest to make it up to me in any way he can. I told him he doesn't need to that its understandable what we have to go through our first time and that its expected of us no matter how much we would rather have our privacy for such intimate moments.

Then things I shall not speak of at the time happened between Eric and I. I was unsure how to react fully other then I felt so many things at once such as fear, embarrasement, excitement etc.

Eric's POV:

Everything was coming together wonderfully those first few days. We spent as much time as possible with one another and I was feeling so much towards her even one thing I thought I could not feel for someone and I realized I was falling in love with her. I felt bad at times lately because I would loose my patience, and temper.

I become mean and sometimes harsh towards her. Our third night together I drank to much an was beyond unbareable to her. She seemed afraid of me after I sobered up. I felt bad scaring her as much as I did. I am thankful she has forgave me each time though telling me she understands that I can not control it that it comes with the price of battle.

I was surprised she knew beings her father tried to keep her so isolated from the outside world, but she and he both admitted she watched him and her brothers going through it. I was so happy on her 16th birthday when our fathers announced that our wedding would be in 4 days time.

I could finally offically call her mine with no worry of another claiming her as their own. I would honestly kill for her if I needed to and I admitted that to our fathers which they both smiled an told me welcome to how they felt with their mates despite their mistresses whom they only used for other means when their wives can not fullfill duties.

I hope to not ever take on mistresses, but our fathers told me never to say never cause you never know. I honestly don't want anyone besides Ember she will be my first in the most treasured way. I may be arrogant an all at times, but she has opened a side of me up that I thought I was losing touch with all together after the few battles I have been on.

Sure I considered bedding a woman or two the last two years, but in the end I couldn't bring myself to do so I didn't feel the need to. Despite other things did happen a few times. I slowly made my way out towards the stables spotting Ember so I came up behind her.

Standing outside with Ember holding her to me from behind was the greatest feeling I had in a long time it seemed. Despite our talk of bedding and me promising after our first time having eyes on us to confirm our marriage as we are required that I would find a way to make it up to her. She told me it wasn't an issue she understands we are required no matter how embarrassing it may be.

I finally asked her what she is called she responded Princess Erika Ember Loving. I smiled and could not help telling her that she was my Beautiful Sea Angel Erika. I kept feeling a stirring growing within myself more. I longed to touch and feel her in many more ways so badly lately that it took all I had within this close of her not to give into those urges.

I felt embarrased thinking back to before awakening this morning of the dream I had of bedding her finally that I awoke completely hard and had to relieve myself to my thoughts of her. I even almost gave in an took on a mistress I was aching so bad, but I couldn't gather my thoughts to do that when all I could honestly think about was Ember.

Standing out here under the night sky holding her to me I started to feel myself getting aroused slightly again, but I wanted her to know it no matter what that she had a power over me no other has so far in our lifetime. So I turned her around and brought my lips to hers while pushing her up against the wall of the stables. I pressed myself against her just right after lifting her up slightly needing to feel her as close to me as I was allowed to.

She was startled at first and let off a soft moan at the contact and it satisfied me to no end hearing that come from her beautiful mouth because of me. I wanted to test the boundaries we have set some. I slightly started raising her dress up to her hips pressing myself even closer to her and she gasped at that new feeling and started kissing me even more while her breathing got heavier.

I slowly begain moving my hips slightly into hers and she responded doing the same back to me. It was so natural feeling how we responded to one another. It was electrifying as well. I couldn't help myself next I slowly slid my hand into her undergarments finding her beautiful tight virgin entrance only to slide my fingers slightly around her area until I slowly slid one of my finger's within her causing her to tense up and whimper and a few tears to fall down her face at the sudden unexpected touch.

Our father's never ruled out intimate touching before our marriage was to take place just that we couldn't connect fully. So I shushed her assuring her that this is okay an took her hand with my unoccupied hand an brought it down inside my pants having her touch my manhood up and down with her delicate soft hands she gasped once she had causing her eyes to get bigger upon realizing that I was well-endowed. I couldn't help, but let off a light laugh to her response.

I then started kissing her again as her hand started moving up and down my shaft again. I then slowly started moving my finger within her careful not to hurt her or do something that could get us both in more trouble. We both knew at this moment we needed to feel one another like this an open our feelings more.

It was more amazing at the fact we are one anothers first despite servent women trying and succeding to touch me many times in the past including Arie her fathers Servent recently such a disgusting woman honestly, but I made her leave and get away from me making it clear I was Ember's no one elses.

It felt like forever as we stood against the stable wall basked in the full moon stimulating one another. Erika was practically riding my finger moaning the best moan was her saying my name so softly and her eyes looking into mine. She was very tight, but I remained careful not to break her hymen knowing we can't do so for 3 more days. For being her first time touching a man period she was rubbing me so well that I couldn't help, but respond with my own moans and saying her name as well.

I pulled my finger from within her after awhile causing her to pout I felt her starting to tighten before I did so but I wanted to do something else, I removed her hand from my dick causing her to whimper a little more. I couldn't help smiling a bit and kissing her over and over on the lips. I placed myself against her pussy tightly despite the fabrics seperating us completely and begain to grind up into her with my dick as best as I could causing us both to moan at the contact we were recieving from one another.

It amazed me how natural our bodies responded to one another. She surprised me more cause she started to move with me causing me to wish we could shred the fabrics from our bodys an connect together skin on skin. Finally I felt that feeling I have felt many times before when relieving my ownself and notice she wasn't so far off even though the new feeling seems to scare her a bit.

I assured her it's natural to feel that feeling to just let it flow through her and finally at about the same time we both came together and I couldn't help, but realize just how much more badly I wanted to be inside her feeling her coming. The next 3 days are going to be the longest til we can feel this close again even more intimately. Her reaction after things began to steady themselves I wasn't ready for she looked embarrased an afraid.

I cupped her face in my hands wiping the few tears that flowed down her face assuring her in our native swedish tongue that it was perfectly normal for what just occured that it is apart of being human an exploring our feelings for one another especially beings soon we shall be husband and wife. She seemed to relax a little bit after me telling her that til she spoke up and said she felt slight shame beings she was always informed no man was to touch her til her wedding night.

So I in return told her that our fathers had spoken to me and told me it is normal for petting an light touching if it is to happen but nothing passed that til the marriage is set in place. She was suprised by this news, but it seemed to make her feel a little better thankfully. I helped her readjust herself on the ground an fixed her dress, all while resituating myself.

As we were doing so I noticed a slightly hesitant smile and major blush creep up on Erika's face that intrigued me to know why. So I asked her what was going on in her beautiful little mind. She then told me she is afraid she doesn't think that I will fit within her in a few days time due to how big I am and I assured her as our father's informed me more so recently about all this that anything is possible.

She begged me to be easy with her the first time no matter what because she was terrified of how much pain it will be. I told her I could never imagine hurting her she is mine to protect from this day forward. We soon were calm an gathered enough to go back into the house. We walked hand in hand back into the house surprisingly I noticed my mother had arrived from our village to join us.

They were all sitting around the table sharing grins like they knew what had gone on which caused me to slightly whiten a bit and hide my face in Erika's shoulder despite her being shorter then myself a bit. Erika just bowed her head while I held her to me from behind again.

Soon I moved away from Erika going towards my mother and embracing her in a hug kissing her on both cheeks. My mother made it known she wanted to speak with her soon to be daughter-in-law privately which we all agreed to as I sat next to our fathers and Erika's mother pouring myself some ale.


	3. Chapter 3

Astrid's POV:

I had always known my son and Ember would end up together since the moment they played together as babies. Something stirred within Emma and myself years ago watching them grow and play together.

Even so we spoke of it often up til we last saw one another when the children were 8. That is when I recieved word that Ember was almost taken by force. That was a sad time because it was the end of our meetings for the children for some time for that plan for them to grow into friends and love to prospure.

I talked with her after my arrival to witness and partake in the wedding as I rightfully should do so. I am so excited this moment has come and so naturally. My darling husband filled me in on everything since his and Eric's arrival. Eric seems smitten by Ember and that is how it should be.

I knew it would take someone truly unique and special to capture my son. I noticed they had not joined us for the evening meal. Emma and I's husbands looked at us with knowing looks and made comments like they must be off together.

I chastied them about hoping that made sure Eric knew how important it is for her to remain pure until the wedding night all they could do is nod while enjoying their ale and laughing.

It is Ember's 16th birthday today and I have some special gifts to give her tonight when I have her alone. I am so excited to be gaining such a beautiful daughter-in-law.

After awhile I noticed that the children had walked in with one another very close together almost as though you couldn't tear them apart from here on out. It made me happy seeing this and a whole other side to my son.

I asked to have some private time with my new daughter-in-law to be. We went to Ulfrik and I's room to have some privacy. Finally being alone with her I embraced her in a tight hug telling her it was so wonderful to finally see her again after so long apart.

She smiled and said that it is true and that her mother filled her in more on what she couldn't remember to much of since she was born. I walked over to the vanity and pulled the leather pouch that contained a brush, comb, and mirror set in gold especially made for her with blue sapphires that Eric had found awhile back after a battle.

I presented them to her telling her it was a gift from myself and Eric both. She gasped after opening it an running her small hands over the beautiful set an murmered many thanks. I told her anything for my stunning daughter-in-law especially when I remembered just how beautiful her hair was as a little girl.

It only seemed right to have these made personally for her to have. I then walked over to my traveling trunk and opened it pulling out a nightdress I had made upon Emma's measurements for Ember for her to wear on her wedding night. It was a beautiful white silk fabric with lace sleeves.

When I handed it to her she became shocked and nervous. I gently told her we all were given something like this by our mother-in-laws for our wedding night. I felt honored to be able to make hers.

Dug around my traveling trunk some more and finally came across the satchel with my mothers pearl necklace and earrings. When I handed these to Ember I informed her that they are very old, but I felt the needs to pass them to her.

When she opened the satchel and removed the cloth holding the pearl necklace and earrings. She broke down crying and told me they were to beautiful for her. I pulled her to me hugging her asking her not to cry that it's only right my first daughter to be gets to honor my family in this way with the family pearls.

I got up an walked over to medium sized handcarved chest opening it and pulling out a massive handmade quilt for her and Eric to have in their marital bed as well as a blanket of black bear fur for warmth. She thanked me greatly for all the beautiful gifts. I told her that isn't all of them my darling girl.

I pulled from the desk in our room a small handcarved chest opening it for her to see within it an she saw several crochet blankets decent size in a beautiful cream color. I informed her that this is for all her own babies one day. She seemed embarrased and scared speaking of this, but I assured her that it is normal and never feel afraid to seek advice or help from me in the future.

We are going to be family from here on out my dear. I asked Ember how she felt about moving to our home she said it will be bittersweet. She is excited to see the differences we have to her home of land.

Also her family is here, but she knows she wants to be with Eric and moving to our home is apart of that choice. It made me delighted to know she wasn't to torn. We eventually rejoined everyone at the table.

Eric's POV:

Sitting here waiting on my mother and Ember to come back. I ate and joined in the chatter with our fathers while enjoying a little ale as well careful not to much. I asked our father's a very intrigued thought that has been bouncing back and forth through my mind the last four days.

I spoke up maybe even to loudly towards them over their laughter, Where are Ember and I going to live? My father was the first to answer an informed me building of our own home starts the day of our wedding, but our marital bed is already made and waiting. Our home will be built between the two kingdoms at their borders joining them together.

We will however be required to live at my parents home til ours is finished and we start our family so building of our own home will take however long I help do so.

I got lost within my thoughts. Some moments I felt myself wanting to run away from this whole situation head on into many battles, while other moments I couldn't bare to let another man ever have or come close to Ember for themselves she is mine. Only mine.

After awhile I noticed my mother rejoining us at the table and Ember standing off to the side before coming to my side of the table and sitting next to me. I watched her slowly pick up some fruit an drink some ale, but she was extra quiet.

I didn't bother her to much figuring like myself she was just inside her own thoughts. She was so beautiful sitting beside me. I wish I could see her hair down adding to her beauty. After awhile we all finally went to our beds well seperate beds in Ember and I's case.

Finally within two days we had made the journey to the border of our two lands where everything was set and ready for our wedding the next day. It was very well done up despite the tents surrounding the areas as well.

I haven't seen Ember since we arrived four hours ago. I was informed that I was not allowed to see her til the marriage takes place the next day. I was disappointed to extent cause I had become used to spending as much time as possible together.

I noticed right on the so called line or border line that a decent sized tent was placed there and no one was allowed to enter it. After having a male hunting party for two hours with success I just wondered around helping here and there.

I was nervous and had so many thoughts running through my head even considered disappearing from all this, but then I heared whispers of Ember and everyone excited to see how she would look tomorrow. An then that over whelming feeling of the fact she is mine and no one else over took me to extents.

I heard our fathers calling me over to a certain tent area to the right of the border line on my lands. Next thing I knew I am being forced to clean up as it is getting dark out an begin to prepare. I fell asleep after awhile talking with our fathers.

I awoke the next morning only to start cleaning up more so and preparing myself for the wedding. It is very cool out meaning to us winter is coming. I dressed in my best cloths that were given to me and placed some gray wolf fur made into a cape with white fabric over my shoulders. I then made my way to the ceremony arch an waited for everything to start.


	4. Chapter 4

Erika's POV:

After spending time with Astrid and recieving many beautiful gifts. I was so caught up within my thoughts. I was scared of the future, but to intrigued knowing I was going to be with this handsome striking young man sitting next to me.

I managed to drink some ale and eat a bit of fruit. Honestly I was becoming very tired ready to just retire after so much information and emotions today. It has been a lovely birthday for me.

We started our journey to the border in a couple hours for the wedding ceremony. Part of me considered running from this fate and hiding away, but looking at Eric caused me to drop that idea all together. Finally we all went our seperate ways for bed.

We eventually made our journey to the border only for Eric and I to be seperated he was demanded to go on a hunt which was a must for the ceremony. It was tradition that must be followed. We were not allowed to see each other anymore til the wedding.

It was hard not being around him because I had become so used to being around him. I slowly did as I was told to get ready even allowing our mothers to clean and rebraid my hair in tradition viking fashion, recovering it with the veil.

Then we chatted, ate, and eventually I fell asleep. I was awoken hours later to get ready for the ceremony. I was helped into the beautiful dress my mother made me and my slippers, as well as presented a grey wolf fur made into a white cape very beautiful.

Astrid informed me that the wolves were killed during Eric's many trips last winter and these two stood out to him the most. My hair was taken from the veil. They put my blondish-brown hair in Viking style braids and down my back. Our mothers informed me that it is okay for all including Eric to see me fully as I am without the veil.

They fussed over me for our final moments making sure everything was done. We spoke of what I should expect through the next few hours. Eventually it was time to make my way to Eric.

~ Wedding ~

It was a beautiful clear afternoon by the time the traditions all starting taking place for the wedding. Everyone was bustling around setting up the last minute things. It all looked natural and beautiful.

The best part of the whole thing was nature being at it's finest and involved straight down to the smallest details. You could smell food cooking all over as well. The two villages combined together after being commanded to do so by both Kings. Turning everything into a great big celebrating event for all to enjoy.

The wedding ceremony was preformed as Viking tradition called for. Kings Ulfrik and Ulrika presented Prince Eric and Princess Ember both with golden bands created for their ring fingers and arm bands. Eric was shocked at how beautiful Erika was to him on this day especially. An Erika was surprised at how cleaned up Eric could be when time premitted it.

The ceremony went on how it should in Viking Tradition. Eric and Erika said their vows to the Viking God's and they were pronounced husband and wife. They even shared a passionate kiss.

The wedding festivities commenced with food, drinks, music, and dancing. It was a beautiful occasion. Eric danced with is mother and mother-in-law, while Erica danced with her father and father-in-law then they danced together. No one predicted that the Prince and Princess would look as happy as they did with the most genuine smiles on their faces for the first time in their lives.

The enjoyment of whole day carried on into the evening and morning hours. Everything surprisingly continued on into the next early evening people still awake. Finally it all started falling away due to everyone finally giving in after enjoying themselves for a good almost 24 hours.

Everyone was enjoying the combined time together as one village instead of two. Eric and Erika ended up sitting on some furs together against a tree talking to a few people from both villages. Eric had Erika sitting in front of him between his legs. They were enjoying themselves being so close openly despite some of the jealous looks from some.

At some point the young prince and princess drifted off to sleep embraced together still as they were sitting against the tree on furs talking off an on with others.

The Kings and Queens looked onto them off an on while enjoying themselves as well. They found it so adorable watching the two engage together and eventually drift off. Spending time among their people is what made them better. Plus this was a major celebration.

* Keep in mind that yes in Viking times they called Kings Earls. I just do not want use it like that. Sorry if the wedding isn't exactly up to how everyone might like it to be or more detailed. I will try an engage more details later with thoughts or flashbacks especially with Eric as the story progresses.


	5. Chapter 5

Erika's POV:

After spending time with Astrid and recieving many beautiful gifts. I was so caught up within my thoughts. I was scared of the future, but to intrigued knowing I was going to be with this handsome man sitting next to me.

I managed to drink some ale and eat a bit of fruit. Honestly I was becoming very tired ready to just retire after so much information and emotions today. It has been a lovely birthday for me.

We start our journey to the border in a couple hours for the wedding ceremony. Part of me considered running from this fate and hiding away, but looking at Eric caused me to drop that idea all together. Finally we all went our seperate ways for bed.

We eventually made our journey to the border only for Eric and I to be seperated he was demanded to go on a hunt which was a must for the ceremony. It was tradition that must be followed. We were not allowed to see each other anymore til the wedding.

It was hard not being around him because I had become so used to being around him. I slowly did as I was told to get ready even allowing our mothers to clean and rebraid my hair in tradition viking fashion, recovering it with the veil.

Then we chatted, ate, and eventually I fell asleep. I was awoken hours later to get ready for the ceremony. I was helped into the beautiful dress my mother made me and my slippers, as well as presented a grey wolf fur made into a white cape very beautiful.

Astrid informed me that the wolves were killed during Eric's many trips last winter and these two stood out to him the most. My hair was taken from the veil. They put my blondish-brown hair in Viking style braids and down my back. Our mothers informed me that it is okay for all including Eric to see me fully as I am without the veil.

They fussed over me for our final moments making sure everything was done. We spoke of what I should expect through the next few hours. Eventually it was time to make my way to Eric.

The wedding ceremony was preformed as tradition called for. Kings Ulfrik and Ulrika presented Prince Eric and Princess Ember both with golden bands created for their ring fingers. Eric was shocked at how beautiful Erika was to him on this day especially. An Erika was surprised at how cleaned up Eric could be when time premitted it.

The ceremony went on how it should in Viking Tradition. Eric and Erika said their vows to the Viking God's and they were pronounced husband and wife. They even shared a passionate kiss.

The wedding festivitied commenced with food, drink, music, and dancing. It was a beautiful occasion. Eric danced with is mother and mother-in-law while Erica danced with her father and father-in-law then they danced together. No one predicted that the Prince and Princess would look as happy as they did with the most genuine smiles on their faces for the first time in their lives.

Erika's POV:

Our Mother's took me away from the activities into our tent and cleaned me up again helping me dress for my wedding night. They dressed me in the nightgown my mother-in-law made me while removing my viel.

They brushed out my long hair then covered me in a cloak and made me go out the back of the tent with them into the huge tent sitting on the border. Inside was a beautiful made wooden bed big enough to fit Eric perfectly and it was covered with white bedding and furs.

I was getting more nervous especially when the priest made it clear he, our parents, and the healer would be present for the next phase of our wedding. They had me stand in the room not far from the bed waiting for our fathers and Eric.

I tried not to allow my nerves to eat me alive, but the longer I waited the more it seemed to happen at the slightest. Finally after about 20 minutes our fathers walked in with Eric following behind them.

He had already been stripped down to just his pants and a shirt. His reaction was one of surprise mixed with nerves and excitement. He was informed same as I was who will be present for this next phase.

Slowly he made his way over to me and brought me into his arms while brushing his lips against mine quickly yet passionately. Each kiss I knew was to prepare me as well as distract me from everyone else in the room besides just Eric and I.

Soon his kisses became a little more urgent as well as his arms and hands slowly began to move over my body as he explored me as much as he could at this time. I was already becoming aroused by him despite the fear slowly creeping into me for what was about to happen next.


	6. Chapter 6 - Warning Lemon!

Erika's POV continued:

I tried my hardest to just keep my attention focused on Eric only. Soon he lead me towards the bed and slowly laid me down on it as I helped him pull his shirt off he undid his pants an pulled them off in the process.

He then laid on top of me while kissing me and roaming his hands over my breast an sides soon I felt his hands touching me in my most intimate spot and I couldn't help myself from responding in every way possible.

He slid my nightgown up over my hips. I was remaining focused on him while I began to rub him slightly. I could feel how hard he was against my thigh. I was wanting him bad an I was beyond wet and ready.

After a bit he looked me in the eye and made me maintain eye contact with him as I felt him rub his hard dick against my tight virgin pussy I moaned slightly at this new feeling.

That seemed to please Eric greatly. Soon I felt him slowly start to push his big thick hard dick into my tight virgin pussy, but we maintained eye contact despite how bad it was hurting me as he did this. I knew if I looked away from his eyes I would freak out not just by us finally becoming one and connected.

It was also the fact we were being watched for our first time by our parents and more to make sure we consumated our marriage. Finally after it felt like forever almost Eric was finally all the way inside me and oh my god did it feel painful for a good bit and like someone filled me greatly.

After a while the pain seemed to disappear a bit and Eric began to slowly move within me and awhile later I began to move with him. Being this connected to Eric was driving me crazy. I still hurt some, but it started to feel really good after a bit.

Awhile later by a good thirty minutes or so I felt that very strong stirring feeling deep within me deep in my belly. It seemed like Eric started to shove into me a bit roughly almost like he lost control of himself, but I couldn't bring myself to care to much despite it hurting because it started to feel good.

I noticed Eric was kissing me again an urging me to look at him again and next thing I knew we both held eye contact and everything seemed to explode from within me at that point. He at the same time let off a groan like growl from deep in his chest and collapsed ontop of me.

Before to long he slowly rolled off of me while the doctor checked me over confirming my hymen an all broken and our marriage binded. I noticed blood on the blanket under me and our mothers hurried to take that away and clean me up.

Eric's POV:

Finally it came time to be with Erika in the way I have only imagined. I was nervous, but ready after our fathers made me dress down and clean up. We then headed to the big tent on the border lines of the two lands.

Inside was our mothers, our seer, and the doctor. When my eyes fell on Erika I got slightly aroused immediately. She stood before me in a beautiful nightgown and the most beautiful blondish-brown hair down her back.

I brought her into my arms and began kissing her after being told was what expected for this phase of the evening. I started to get a bit urgent with my movements and touching her everywhere I could.

My main controlling thought was be gentle, but rush this some because the sooner we finish this first encounter the better we get to be alone the rest of the night. I helped her make our way over to the bed loosing my shirt and pants in the process laying her down on the bed.

I then slowly laid ontop of her pulling her nightgown up over her hips, I began touching her pussy while she touched my dick making it even harder. God I was aching for her bad at this point.

I made her focus on me while kissing her and slowly began to push myself inside her. She was so tight and it felt amazing. Eventually I was finally within her and I felt like I met my match so perfectly fitted.

I noticed a few tears in her eyes and felt bad, but soon after letting her get used to me a bit I started moving within her. Us being joined started to blur together after awhile. At some point I couldn't control myself much longer and started shoving into her like a wild animal we were both moaning though.

I made her make eye contact with me again kissing her some and soon that familiar feeling was stirring deep within me til we both exploded at the same time and I couldn't help but collapse ontop of her for a bit til I had the energy to move out and off of her.

They came to check her and I noticed blood on my dick it startled me a bit. Eventually we were cleaned up and left be for the remainder of the night. I pulled Erika to me an cuddled her to my chest while getting slightly aroused all over again, but we fell into a light sleep for a bit.


	7. Author note

I just wanted to take the time for the moment to thank the readers greatly for the support so far. It is greatly appreciated. It warms my heart knowing something I have worked on for years if catching on even just a little bit.

This has me so excited seeing how much it is even being noticed because I was so hesitant where I am rusty some that none of this would seem right or work out and I got a major surprise in that aspect.

I am sorry it takes me a little while to get chapters up. I am not trying to make excuses for myself, but I am a very busy young lady.

Reasons being it does take me some time is:

I am -

1. rewritting all of this from an old note book.

2. adding to them as well as I go back over an do it all.

3. a single mother so my time does get spent with my mini-me as much as possible. I only spend time on the computer as I can.

4. student and always looking for work.

5. sever A.D.D.(Attention deficet Disorder) so sometimes I tend to get side tracked for a few days so very sorry for that when it happens.

6. While transfering most of this from my notebook. I am fixing alot an updating myself from the first draft because my writing abilities have improved some since most of this was first written down.

I also would like to take the time to make this clear straight forward.

I will not go along fully by the books or the tv show when it gets to the so called "True Blood" parts of my stories. I have created an done these parts in my own creative way with inspiration from everywhere. I will admit I am not fully fond of how Ms. Harris portrayed some species in the book so I will keep to my own spin on things.

I have not I repeat have not taken anyone elses ideas for things that will be coming up in on coming chapters. So I will say I am sorry if it ever seems like ideas from others at some point. I wrote alot of this 6 to 7 years ago at this point. It all started out as a dream I had one night an I just couldn't get it out of my mind. I took time away from writing stories for a very long time and even deleted accounts I had before just to have a clean break.

If you would like to have more Author notes in the future please let me know. Happy Readings loves!


End file.
